


Неромантики

by TeraSiesta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeraSiesta/pseuds/TeraSiesta
Summary: Совершенно не умеющие в романтику, безнадежно портящие те самые моменты, но нежно любящие друг друга
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Лучи бескрайней любви Dragondancer, которая помогла мне привести эту историю в божеский вид

В первый раз всегда страшно. Особенно, когда дело касается отношений. Первая любовь, первое признание, свидание, поцелуй, секс. Даже если страстно желаешь, стоит только выпасть шансу попробовать что-то впервые — не все решатся его использовать.

Своей первой любовью Цукишима Кей считает миленькую одноклассницу из начальной школы, которая уже тогда была ниже его на полголовы. Оглядываясь назад, Цукишима вспоминает, что она куда-то перевелась на третьем году и… все. Ни лица, ни имени. Как будто маленький Кей ее себе просто нафантазировал. По сравнению с образом, который приходит к нему в одинокие ночи — слишком детальным, слишком материальным — та первая влюбленность кажется совсем эфемерной и ненастоящей. Зато она дала понимание, что Цукишиму тянет к милым людям ниже него. Подтверждением тому стал и первый друг, Ямагучи Тадаши, с настолько милыми веснушками и улыбкой, что порой действительно хотелось крепко обнять его и потрепать по голове. На их совместных фотографиях Ямагучи на фоне каланчи-Цукки кажется и вовсе каким-нибудь пушистым кроликом, в шерстку которого просто необходимо зарыться носом. Так что он стал отличным утешением разочарованному сердцу.

Ячи-сан была той, кого Цукишима хотел бы видеть своей женой. Странно, конечно, для старшеклассника настолько далеко планировать свое будущее, но Кей считал отношения бесполезными, если они должны окончиться ничем. У него слишком много планов, чтобы тратить свое время впустую. Маленькая, светленькая, скромная, как позже оказалось, еще и решительная девочка-менеджер, Ячи бы прекрасно вписалась в семью Цукишим. Кей обязательно бы ее полюбил. Цукишима Хитока. Даже звучит неплохо. Но стоило только Кею услышать от Ямагучи «она миленькая», увидеть его взгляд, представить их вместе, как не успевшая начаться влюбленность мгновенно отступила. Все-таки Ямагучи Хитока звучит намного лучше.

Цукишима и сам не понял, когда и почему в первый раз обернулся кому-то вслед. Команда Некомы была настолько разношерстной, что в ней сразу можно было опознать любого, хоть издалека, хоть со спины. Но странная прическа капитана выделяется в любой толпе. Если где-то рядом был Куроо Тецуро, взгляд обязательно об него спотыкался. Ужасный голос, который сразу улавливал слух. Отвратительные шутки, заставляющие краснеть. И конечно же, он не был первой любовью Цукишимы. На этот вопрос Кей всегда рассказывал про девочку из начальной школы. И неважно, что ее образ почти стерся из памяти, оставив после себя лишь факт, что когда-то в его окружении был такой человек.

Первую записку от того самого Куроо Тецуро Цукишима достал из своего кроссовка, когда раздевался перед вечерним душем: номер телефона и почта на клочке бумаги с кривой подписью «напиши мне, красавчик». Почерк совершенно не милый и явно не женский. Вторую Кей находит на следующий же день после душа в своей одежде. Возмущенное «ты мне не написал!» он, как и прошлую записку, небрежно бросает в сумку с намерением потом выкинуть. Со следующим клочком возле своих наушников — «тогда я сам тебя найду» — он поступает точно так же.

Два дня спокойствия. Два дня неосознанного залипания на широкую спину чужого капитана.

«Я обещал, что найду тебя =_=», — приходит в директ Цукишимы на третий день от KT_bro. Следом фотография Кея за ужином, куда его затащили после дополнительной тренировки. И это могло бы быть довольно жутко, если бы не было так возмутительно. Когда только Куроо с Бокуто успели сделать селфи на фоне крайне недовольного лица Цукишимы? И в обычной ситуации Кей продолжил бы его игнорировать, но внутри что-то щелкает, стоит только понять, кто такой это KT_bro. Отправив в ответ довольно красноречивый жест, Цукишима надеется, что это угомонит наглеца, и с чистой совестью убирает телефон под подушку. Лишь затем, чтобы поймать себя на том, что уже минут пять залипает на ответ. Резко заблокировав экран, он перекидывает телефон через спящего Ямагучи, надеясь, что никого не разбудил грохотом и ничего не разбил.

Еще минут десять уходят на жалкие попытки прогнать мысли о своих «сексуальных пальцах», о том, «как вкусно они выглядят, как хочется их облизать». Перед глазами как назло образ Куроо вырисовывается все ярче и ярче. Как тот осторожно берет Кея за руку, осторожно подносит ее к губам, как язык медленно проходится от основания кисти до кончиков пальцев. Как Куроо нежно целует, вбирает их в рот, посасывает, проводит языком между средним и безымянным, как пошло и насмешливо смотрит прямо в глаза.

Цукишима впервые возбуждается от подобных мыслей, впервые дрочит в школьном туалете, да и в общественном месте вообще. Впервые получает такое удовольствие, думая о ком-то. Впервые прячет взгляд, стыдясь себя.

— Эй, Цукки! Утречка! — мощный хлопок по спине от проходящего мимо Бокуто выбивает весь воздух из легких. Как и все мысли из головы, оставляя лишь возможность ошалело пялиться вслед преисполненному энтузиазма асу. Который как раз направлялся к своему лохматому другу.

Цукишима злится. Злится на вчерашние сообщения от этого извращенца, на свою реакцию на них, на слишком быстро отведенный взгляд и покрасневшие щеки, на слишком довольную ухмылку в другом конце зала… И на то, что снова обернулся, чтобы ее увидеть.

Куроо Тецуро ростом с Цукишиму, но шире в плечах и Кей не может найти в нем ничего милого. Обычный наглый, самоуверенный и неотесанный парень. Его не хочется ни обнять, ни приласкать. Только сжать до хруста в ребрах. Хочется взъерошить и без того ужасные волосы, сжимая в пальцах жесткие пряди. От одного его вида чешутся зубы от желания искусать, поглотить без остатка, чтоб ни кусочка не осталось. При виде Куроо Тецуро Цукишима не чувствует нежности, как когда-то к уже безымянной однокласснице. Цукишима чувствует голод. И таким Кей себя пугает.

Поток фотографий не истощается. Как и фантазии KT_bro о Цукишиме. Больше никаких пошлостей, никакого сексуального подтекста. Только тупые шутки, заставляющие постоянно закатывать глаза и планы свиданий, заставляющие сгорать от смущения. Вот тут ты прямо баскетболист. Только посмотри, что ты здесь скорчил. Что за поза модели? Был когда-нибудь в Шибуе? Знаешь, в Икебукуро есть крутой океанариум. Не хочешь в Диснейленд? Тебе бы подошел образ Дональда Дака. А вот если бы мы поехали в Осаку. Там, кстати, и Нара рядом.

Цукишима не замечает, как проходит час после отбоя. Пальцы сами вбивают в поиск все места, воображение тут же пририсовывает к картинкам пару парней, держащихся за руки. Или делающих селфи. Ради какой-нибудь юморной фотки Куроо наверняка бы накинулся на него сверху, как делал вчера со Львом. Или он мог бы просто прижать Цукишиму к себе и внезапно поцеловать. А потом бы смеялся над его раскрасневшимся и обескураженным лицом.

Лагерь подходит к концу, голод к Куроо, кажется, разрастается все больше, и сердце от невозможности прикоснуться сжимается все сильнее.

В предпоследнюю ночь KT_bro рассказывает о парке Ёёги, как там прекрасны осенью клены, как не оторвать весной взгляда от сакуры и как хреново там назначать в эти моменты свидания из-за толп народа. Не удержавшись, Кей впервые отвечает.

«Недалеко от моего дома есть парк с сакурой, и весной там не очень много людей. Все в основном собираются в парке возле нашей средней школы или у станции. Можно устроить свидание там», — подписывает он фотографию сделанную в странном порыве в марте. KT молчит. Минут пять. За которые Цукишима дважды блокирует телефон и прячет под подушку. А потом начинает печатать, печатать, печатать. Когда Цукки открывает глаза под трель будильника, телефон все еще лежит в его руке, а внезапное предложение оставалось без ответа.

Может, KT_bro просто так придуривался. Может, использовал директ с ним просто как заметки. Может, просто хотел поделиться с кем-то, кто не будет отвечать. Скорее всего, это ничего не значило. Просто легкое развлечение на скучные вечера. И взгляд, сопровождавший Цукишиму весь день, однозначно был полон недоумения и разочарования. Глупый мальчишка, навоображал себе невесть что.

И прямо сейчас, когда Куроо тащит его, неожиданно молчаливый, куда-то после ужина, Цукишима просто не знает что думать. Почему вы вчера ничего не ответили? Зачем вообще все это начали? Почему днем делали вид, что никакой переписки и не было? Почему иногда кидали долгие нечитаемые взгляды? Что вы вообще хотите?

Поздним вечером на территории школы — пусть даже использовавшейся для тренировочного лагеря, — чтобы уединиться, далеко можно не ходить. Достаточно свернуть за ближайший угол. Где Цукишиму сразу ловят в кабедон, прижав к стене.

Куроо не просто молчит. Он даже головы не поднимет. Кей только видит как ходят скулы, пока тот кусает губы. Взгляд он поднимает резко, сразу устремив его в глаза Кея, от чего тот вздрагивает, сильнее прижимаясь к стене. Казалось бы, сейчас нужно мучиться миллионом мыслей, но голова на удивление пуста. Все внимание Кея приковано к чужому лицу, пышущему странной отчаянной решимостью.

— Э… Это было… п-приглашение? — вся серьезность Куроо почти сразу уступает алеющим щекам и смущенно нахмуренным бровям. Взгляд снова устремляется куда-то вниз. — П-просто ты м-молчал…

Куроо зажмуривается, делает глубокий вдох и следом медленный выдох. Теперь он кажется спокойнее, даже снова может смотреть Цукишиме в лицо, но от прежней решимости не остается и следа.

— Я н-начну сначала, — наконец говорит он, пытаясь сдержать смущение и не опускать взгляд. — Т-ты не против сходить со мной на свидание?

Начав с высокой ноты, голос Куроо постепенно затухает, из-за чего Цукишима еле слышит последнее слово. Куроо все же не выдерживает, краснеет гуще прежнего, тут же опуская лицо и пряча его за челкой, в которую запускает пятерню.

Цукишима только сейчас понимает, что почти не дышал все время. Но теперь приходит в себя. Это… так мило! Как он раньше не замечал?

Цукишима чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки, а губы расползаются в глупой улыбке. Он тут же прикрывает рот дрожащей рукой, но Куроо от этого движения вздрагивает и бледнеет. В глазах мелькает страх.

— П-прости, — Куроо отшатывается, примирительно подняв руки. — С-с-с-спокойной ночи…

«Сейчас уйдет», — панически проносится в голове Кея, прежде чем рука цепляется за олимпийку уже собравшегося уходить Куроо. Удивленно посмотрев на руку Кея, Тецуро поднимает на него полный страха и надежды взгляд.

— Да.

— Ч-что?

— Да! — взволнованно повторяет Кей и, замечая растерянный вид Куроо, набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. — Это было приглашение. И я-я согласен на свидание.

Воздух кончается вместе с громкостью Цукишимы. Вот как? Как Куроо, глядя ему в глаза, просто взял и пригласил на свидание? Кея всего потряхивает, руку, кажется, вообще заклинило. Он даже не уверен, что чувствует ее. Сознание не способно ухватить ни одной связной мысли. Он и это чертово «да» еле-еле из себя выдавил. Как произнес остальное — вообще загадка. Неужели так происходит всегда, когда пытаешься рассказать о своих чувствах?

— П-правда? — Куроо буквально сияет. И растянувшаяся на его лице неуверенно-счастливая улыбка срабатывает словно выключатель для мозга Цукишимы.

— Правда, — сглатывает он, рассматривая траву у своих кроссовок. Сердце колотится как бешеное, отдаваясь набатом в ушах.

— А… Эм… — снова мнется Куроо. Его нога резко дергается, выдавая волнение. — Т-ты… М… Мне… Это… В общем…

Куроо рвано вдыхает, собираясь с силами, а Цукишима весь обрачается в слух. Сейчас. Неужели? Что ответить? Как отреагировать?

— Поцелуй! — выдает наконец Куроо.

Что?

Кей ошарашено вскидывает взгляд, чтобы увидеть не менее удивленного Куроо.

— Нет! Все не так! — оборонительно поднимает руки Куроо. — То есть, конечно, но сначала другое. Поцелуй обязательно, но потом. Потом. Сначала… Это…

— Я не против.

Цукишима вжимает голову в плечи, сам уже неуверенный в своих словах. Остается лишь надеяться, что Куроо не обратит на это внимания. Кей впервые ни в чем не уверен. Но мысленно подбрасывая монету, предполагая, какой бы стороной она упала, он искренне надеется, что Куроо все-таки сделает этот шаг.

— Нет. Нет, — тот качает головой. — Не заставляй себя.

— Я и не заставляю! Хватит сомневаться! Просто сделай это!

Цукишима лишь надеется, что его никто больше не слышал. Но слова производят нужный эффект.

Крепко зажмурившись, Куроо медленно приближает лицо и осторожно, почти невесомо касается чужих губ своими, тут же отскакивая назад.

Цукишиме кажется, что тот сейчас схватится за сердце. Покрасневший до самых кончиков ушей Куроо смущенно прикрывает ладонью неловкую улыбку.

— Не так, — срывается с губ Кея, прежде чем, запустив руку в черные жесткие волосы, он сам прикасается к чужим губам.

Сначала легкий чмок, затем еще один. Провести пальцем по мягким губам. Заставить их открыться. И стукнуться зубами.

Невольно отстранившись, Цукишима ловит взгляд Куроо, наполнившийся смешинками. Не удержавшись, тот все-таки фыркает, напрочь разрушив атмосферу. Кей словно пробуждается ото сна. Ну и где тот милашка, что чуть не свел его с ума? Где этот неловкий парень, краснеющий от каждого слова, от каждого действия?

— Прости, — рассмеявшись уже в голос, выдавливает Куроо. Что в нем милого? Покрасневшие щеки? Счастливый взгляд? Довольная улыбка? Беспардонный смех, уничтоживший тот самый момент?

— Ну вы и придурок, Куроо-сан, — недовольно выдыхает Цукишима, хватая Куроо за воротник и резко притягивая к себе для крепкого поцелуя. — Это был ужасный первый поцелуй. Вы должны мне его компенсировать, — шепчет Кей в чужие губы и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, вылетает из-за угла.

У входа в здание топчется Бокуто, залипающий на что-то в телефоне. Но стоит ему увидеть злого и раскрасневшиеся Цукишиму, как он тут же срывается с места за тот самый угол, откуда только что появился Кей.

Уже на лестнице, слыша радостные крики с улицы, Цукишима не выдерживает, приседает на корточки и закрывает лицо руками. Почему? Почему все произошло именно так?

Первое признание, первый поцелуй, пер… вторая любовь. Долбаный Куроо! Как можно все так запороть? Почему он так заикался? Почему так нервничал? Почему был таким милым? Почему он повел себя в конце как идиот?

Ну ничего. Кей еще даст Куроо второй шанс. Впереди ведь ждет первое свидание. И чтобы оно состоялось как можно скорее, Цукишима должен сделать все, чтобы вновь вернуться в Токио.


	2. Коты и динозавры

Однажды мама маленького Цукишимы Акитеру купила ему динозавра. Довольно большого для детской ручки, но от этого не менее непривлекательного. Что такого в этих странных существах? Вот то ли дело роботы! Особенно Трансформер! Но мама будто была слепа ко всем жаждущим взглядам сына в сторону той самой заветной секции и как назло продолжала скупать этих динозавров. Живот ее рос так же быстро, как и страсть к рептилиям. Непрекращающиеся фильмы по телеку вместо мультиков, раскраски, маленькие картинки, энциклопедии. А потом Акитеру сказали, что у него будет братик.

Живот у мамы пропал. Как и ее внезапное пристрастие. В память о нем у Акитеру остались книжки и игрушки. А у маленького человечка, что поселился в соседней комнате, простынки.

Маленький Кей был самым милым, что когда либо видел Акитеру. Он издавал странные звуки и смотрел на брата своими огромными янтарными глазищами, вызывая желание дотронуться до даже с виду нежнейшей кожи. Когда Кей впервые улыбнулся, когда сделал первые шаги, когда впервые позвал братика. Все это ярчайшими вспышками пронеслось в сердце Акитеру. Как и первый смех, когда старший братик отдал Кею своего динозавра. Для Акитеру это стало щелчком. Он словно стал своей мамой, что однажды с вожделением смотрела на этих рептилий. "Пап! Давай купим Кею этого динозавра!" "Мам! А давай почитаем Кею книжку про динозавров? Ему понравится!" "Кей! Тут "Динозавр" по телеку идет! Беги быстрее!"

На слова повзрослевшего Кея, что старшекласснику не пристало таким увлекаться, Акитеру лишь улыбался. Все-таки коллекция фигурок динозавров, время от времени пополняемая новыми экземплярами, никак не помогала скрыть настоящих чувств его братишки.

Однажды, вернувшись в выходные домой, Акитеру тихонько прокрался в комнату брата, чтобы положить ему на стол довольно забавную тетрадь и замер в удивлении. Среди стройных рядов рептилий затесался кот. Небольшой брелок с довольно странной взлохмаченной шерстью на голове. Может выиграл в каком-то автомате, или девчонка подарила, рассуждал тогда Акитеру. Но вскоре котов стало больше. И не только фигурок. Пара тетрадей, легкие наброски странной кошачьей морды на столе, гибрид кота и динозавра на рабочем столе ноутбука. У него на кровати даже маленькая плюшевая пантера была. Кей всегда интересовался только вымершей живностью и новые пристрастия к черным представителям кошачьих казались странными и непонятными. До этого дня.

Смотря на Куроо Тецуро, сконфуженно сидящего прямо перед ним, старший Цукишима все время вспоминал тот самый первый брелок, разбавивший стройные ряды динозавров. Кот со странной взлохмаченной шерстью на голове, которую теперь Акитеру мог смело назвать челкой.

Акитеру помнил этого парня из матчей Кея в Токио на первом году старшей школы. Своей кошачьей гибкостью и проворностью он сразу бросался в глаза. Тот самый человек, что подарил Кею любовь к волейболу. И Акитеру был жутко собой разочарован, что понял все только сейчас. Давно можно было догадаться. И по фото Кея со своими токийскими знакомыми, на каждой из которых присутствовал один и тот же парень. И по квартире Кея в Токио, что он делил с соседом, которого старший Цукишима так и не застал. Вспоминая ее сейчас, Акитеру четко помнит и зубные щетки в виде кота и динозавра, которые так его позабавили тогда. И, казалось, детские стаканы, календарь с кошками, пополнившаяся коллекция фигурок, перевезенная из Мияги.

Акитеру не заметил когда именно жизнь Кея, окружавшего себя исключительно вымершими созданиями, начала наполняться котами. Но ничего, он обязательно это выяснит в серьезном разговоре с самым главным котом. Прямо сейчас.


	3. Фотография

Куроо Тецуро и Цукишима Кей проживали свою жизнь совершенно разными людьми, не имеющими между собой ничего общего. Разные семьи, разное воспитание, разные города, школы, друзья. В одной из неразобранных коробок в спальне этому есть вполне весомые доказательства.

Куроо был очень стеснительным мальчиком, который редко смотрел в объектив камеры, никогда на нее не улыбался, а потом и вовсе стал прятаться за спиной своего нового друга Кенмы. Но родители все равно любовно собирали даже не слишком удачные фотографии сына, оцифровав их все до единой в свое время. Но по окончании шестого класса, когда школьный фотограф заметил, что вон тот мальчик с взлохмаченными волосами очень хорошо смотрится на фотографиях, полностью поменял свой настрой, впервые начиная позировать на камеру. Сначала с Кенмой, пытаясь хоть как-то того расшевелить, но все равно оставшись с кислым лицом лучшего друга на всех фотографиях, потом с одноклассниками и, наконец, смог с удовольствием позировать в одиночку.

Цукишима был неким подобием Бенджамина Баттона Куроо Тецуро. Улыбчивый ребенок, обожавший редкие порывы отца что-нибудь пофотографировать и сам всегда влезающий в кадр, даже если это был просто какой-то пейзаж, пойманный родительским взглядом во время поездки на природу. Особенно маленький Кей любил фотографироваться со своим старшим братом Акитеру, иногда неожиданно наскакивая на него или внезапно затаскивая в кадр. Особенно госпоже Цукишиме нравилась фотография ее сыновей на фоне какого-то не очень живописного озера, чье и так мизерное очарование полностью перекрывала жутко смазанная, даже абстрактная, фигура досмерти перепуганного старшего и заливающегося смехом у него на спине младшего. Это была одна из последних фотографий улыбающегося Цукишимы Кея. Самая последняя была в жестокой (и даже немного нечестной) битве отобрана у Ямагучи. Когда родители Тадаши предложили сфотографироваться с новым другом, первым, кого он пригласил домой, Кей сразу согласился за них двоих. Спустя годы все последующие фотографии Цукишима надежно спрятал в родительском доме: нечего смотреть на угрюмого ребенка, постоянно отворачивающегося от камер и делающего исключительно недовольные гримасы даже в кругу семьи. Хотя в коробку все равно попало несколько фотографий со средней школы уже добровольно пожертвованных Ямагучи. Конечно, практически на всех это была хмурое лицо человека, которого против воли затащили под объектив, но на некоторых, где-то в глубине медовых глаз, все же проскальзывали те самые искры, которые были видны на старых фотографиях.

Первой точкой соприкосновения для этих двоих стал волейбол. Где-то далеко друг от друга они впервые берут в руки волейбольный мяч, играют с ним дни напролет, упорно тренируясь, восхищаясь, разочаровываясь. Наконец встречаясь лицом к лицу.

На второй день знакомства они впервые попадают в объектив одной камеры, когда Фукунага тестирует новый телефон. На первом плане позирует Куроо, смотря куда-то влево. На фоне Цукишима готовится подавать вправо. Один улыбается и говорит, что эта фотография была судьбоносной, другой цыкает и отвечает, что самой обычной.

Следующая совместная фотография неудачное, по мнению Цукишимы, селфи с Бокуто, где ас просто сгреб Кея в охапку, а сверху на них навалился Куроо. По всеобщему мнению, показывающий "пис" за их спинами Акааши получился просто великолепно. Впрочем, как и на любой фотографии. И только это не позволило Цукишиме, по его собственным словам, выкрасть телефон Бокуто и к черту все удалить.

Откуда взялась фотография, где на первом плане Лев делает селфи для инстаграмма, на третьем почти идентично ухмыляются Куроо с Цукишимой, а на втором летит мяч от разъяренного Яку никто вспомнить не может, но хранится она так же бережно как и остальные и иногда, во времена "а помните как", достается на всеобщее обозрение.

Первая фотография от некоего KT_bro, которая настигает Цукишиму в директе инстаграмма, была сделана явно во время ужина, когда Куроо затащил Цукишиму в столовую после дополнительной тренировки. Ответом на крайне довольную рожу Куроо на фоне Цукишимы, что взглядом бросал страшные угрозы своей тарелке, стала фотография вполне красноречивого жеста.

Первое свое селфи в ответ Цукишима посылает уже в лайне спустя не один месяц и не один десяток разнообразных фоток от уже вполне известного Куроо Тецуро. Конечно, все лицо Кея перекрывал все тот же уже привычный для их переписки красноречивый жест, но Куроо ликовал. Цукишима не помнит сколько вызовов он тогда сбросил, но с уверенностью мог сказать, что не поддался ни на один. На что Куроо тут же вспоминает, как подловил его с видеовызовом на утро, когда еще толком не проснувшийся Цукишима случайно ответил на видеовызов и подарил Куроо кучу скринов со своим сонным лицом. Которые обнаружил распечатанными и прикотолотыми к пробковой доске во время очередного посещения Токио "чтобы присмотреться к университетам".

Первую совместную фотографию, где они "вместе", делает Ямагучи. Смущенный донельзя Кей с оторванной второй пуговицей на гакуране и дипломом в руках. Широко улыбающийся Куроо, одной рукой притягивающий к себе Цукишиму, а другой прячущий пуговицу в кармане. Тецуро так и не узнал, что она с полгода простояла заставкой в телефоне Цукки.

Куроо в этом плане отличался постоянностью. Фотография на его заставке - случайный кадр еще со времен лагеря, где Цукишима искренне смеется над какой-то шуткой Ямагучи. Прикрытый ладонью рот, порозовевшие щеки, весело прищуренные глаза. Про себя Куроо называет эту фотографию "тем самым моментом".

Цукишима не может вспомнить своего "того самого момента", но, возможно, он прячется среди того множества фотографий из Лайна, что он печатал специально для своего тайного альбома, о котором Куроо узнал совершенно случайно пока проверял коробки при переезде. Слава богу, что фотографии для другого альбома, сейчас хранящиеся на облаке, Кей так и не решился распечатать. Никто не должен знать, как иногда Цукишима залипает на оголенный торс Куроо с фотографии, где он хвастается, что немного подкачался, или оттопыренную ширинку джинс, со времен второго курса, когда вдребезги пьяный Тецуро жаловался как сильно кое-кого хочет.

Куроо тоже не спешил хвастаться своим облаком. Коллекцию тайно снятых фотографий своей задницы Цукки бы точно не оценил.

Маленькая ручка, не так давно опрокинувшая коробку в спальне только недавно приобретенной квартиры, перевернула еще одну страницу фотоальбома. Цукки-панда и Куроо-котооборотень, конечно, круто смотрелись на хеллуиновской вечеринке, но альбом на них не заканчивался. Заснувшие на диване во время зубрежки перед экзаменами Куроо с Бокуто и клюющий носом, но не сдающийся Цукишима. На следующей фотографии было видно, что он боролся до последнего, уснув прямо на учебнике.

Прошлая зима точно была веселой. Об этом говорила фотография с засыпанным снегом Куроо, едва видным в сугробе.

Заболевший Цукишима, по самый нос зарывшийся в одеяло, что только очки, да лоб с охлаждающим пластырем и видны. Рождественская елка, два бокала, торт и закуски на котацу. Все тот же котацу, на котором теперь стояла миска с мандаринами и спал Куроо. Новогодняя вечеринка, собравшая много неизвестных лиц. Заснувшие на диване рядом друг с другом Тецуро и Кей на фоне непрекращающегося веселья. Отрубившийся рядом с ними Бокуто, который потом упал им на колени. Акааши показывающий пис на их фоне в опустевшем доме. Первое посещение храма, спины двоих, что замотаны в один огромный шарф. Обернувшийся Куроо, положивший одну руку на пояс Цукки, а другой показывающий пис с сияющей улыбкой.

\- Хотару, вот ты где?

Маленькая светлая голова резко повернулась на голос.

\- Теччан! Это ты с Кей-чаном в Диснейленде?

Куроо почесал затылок, рассматривая опрокинутую коробку и множество разбросанных по полу фотографий и, вздохнув, осторожно подошел к ребенку, потрепав его по макушке. Губы сами растянулись в улыбке, не способные противиться захлестнувшей Тецуро светлой ностальгии. Да, их единственный поход в Диснейленд. Крайне довольный Куроо в ушах Микки Мауса и крайне недовольный Цукишима в шапке Дональд Дака стоят в очереди на американские горки. За полчаса до того, как Кей-чан перестанет разговаривать с Теччаном. За час до того, как его простят и поклянутся, что больше в жизни не пойдут в парк развлечений, особенно с ним. За четыре часа до парада и своеобразного предложения руки и сердца в виде ключа от новенькой квартиры на двоих.

\- Да, месяц назад ходили, - кивнул Куроо, с трудом отрывая свой взгляд от фотографии и откладывая ее в сторону, чтобы позже положить на самый верх коробки. А лучше сразу в одну из новеньких рамок.

\- Я тоже хочу! - подскочил Хотару с горящими глазами. - Теччан, пойдем в Диснейленд!

\- Договорились. Обязательно сходим, - усмехнулся Тецуро, начиная сгребать разбросанные вокруг фотки и альбомы.

\- Вместе с Кей-чаном!

Куроо поднял взгляд на мальчишку, пытаясь сообразить, как донести ему, что Кей-чан будет однозначно не в восторге от этой идеи.

\- А может вдвоем сходим? Кей-чан ведь такой строгий, - попытался Тецуро, но Хотару был неумолим:

\- Я хочу с Кей-чаном тоже!

На это Куроо мог лишь вздохнуть:

\- Ладно. А ну давай, как мы репетировали?

Хотару понятливо кивнул, зажмурился, настраиваясь, и широко распахнул глаза, чуть хмуря брови и поджимая губы. Вылитый кот из Шрека. Даром, что в этом хитром котенке нет родства с Куроо.

\- Кей-чаааан!

\- Отлично! - Куроо поднял большой палец и, наконец сложив в коробку последние фотографии, взял мальчика за руку и повел из комнаты в шумную гостиную.

\- Надо будет еще не забыть папу пригласить, правда? - спросил Тецуро, закрывая дверь.

\- Зачем? - недоуменно посмотрели на него в ответ два янтарных глаза.

Куроо поджал губы, в то время как в голове проносились тысячи возможных и невозможных способ решения ситуации. Если брата ему Акитеру простил и, с горем пополам отдал, то за сына, кажется, Куроо получит по полной.


	4. Выпечка

Дома на Куроо, живущего с отцом, ложилось много обязанностей — стирка, уборка, вынос мусора. В общем все, что касалось хозяйства. За исключением готовки. Ни отец, ни периодически заглядывающая бабка никогда не позволяли оставаться ему на кухне в своем присутствии даже ради стакана воды. И проблема была не только в том, что готовил он так себе. Это еще можно было бы вынести, можно было бы научить. Но Куроо Тецуро имел совершенно неприхотливый, однообразный и даже немного странный вкус. Для ученика Некомы обязательным составляющим каждой трапезы была рыба. «Да, пап, я сделал стейк, как ты и просил. Сегодня как раз лосось был по скидке». «Бабушка сделала говяжьи котлетки. К ним просто замечательно подойдет этот рыбный соус». «Онигири с курицей? Это же просто извращение!». «Да, я заказал пиццу. Конечно же с морепродуктами». И Куроо никогда не волновало то, что его готовку мог выносить только Кенма (хотя Тецуро казалось, что тот в принципе съест что угодно просто не глядя и даже не заметит, что поел в принципе). По крайней мере до того дня, когда к нему должен был приехать на две ночи Цукишима Кей.

— Почему мы начали с торта?

Исключая совсем пошлые и непристойные, фантазия Куроо номер три — долгожданная встреча с его Цукки. Иногда в своих мечтах он неожиданно пересекался с Кеем в каком-нибудь отдаленном городке, куда оба приехали бы с семьями. Иногда прикидывал стоимость поездки в Мияги. Иногда кривлялся перед зеркалом, поигрывая бровями: «К тебе или ко мне?» А иногда во время переписок раз за разом стирал почти допечатаное «не хочешь в Токио на выходные?»

— Потому что только в него ты не засунешь свою чертову рыбу. Остальное я приготовлю, пока ты будешь встречать Цукки.

Куроо множество раз пытался пригласить Цукки по скайпу. Надеялся, что все-таки ляпнет хоть что-то, пусть даже какое-нибудь тупое «го ко мне» и больше не останется путей к отступлению. Слово не воробей, как говорится. Но все, на что его хватило в еженедельных разговоров на протяжении шести месяцев, это на: «Ты достаточно умный, чтобы поступить в любой университет Японии, даже в Токийский». Цукишима тогда недоуменно повел бровью и бросил короткую благодарность. А Куроо после завершения разговора ударом своей головы о стол случайно уронил на пол стакан. Позорище. Супер намек. Даже Лев с его удивительными логическими цепочками справился бы лучше. Он бы просто прямо сказал как есть. Он бы не тушевался. Не трусил, заранее опасаясь неизвестно чего. В такие моменты Куроо как никогда осознавал себя настоящим пессимистом, сразу ожидая худшего.

— Но я же должен сделать все сам, нет?

И тем удивительнее было, когда Цукки написал, что собирается через пару недель приехать в Токио присмотреться к университетам. Так что, если Куроо вдруг будет не против…  
Немедленно налаженная видеосвязь охватила лишь макушку Кея где-то внизу экрана. И лишь спустя долгих минут пять уговоров Цукки согласился наконец показать свое лицо. Краснющая обычно бледная кожа, отведенный куда-то в сторону взгляд, нахмуренные брови, длинные пальцы, что без конца теребили подушку на коленях… Ответил Тецуро не сразу. Казалось, что пожар на его щеках прекрасно виден из окон на другом конце города. Лицо тут же упало в ладони в попытке хоть немного сдержать счастливый стон. Вскинул голову Куроо резко. Цукки даже испугался от неожиданности. Все на что хватило Тецуро, улыбающегося до самых ушей, это сказать, что Кей на все выходные может остановиться у него.

— Куроо, только сегодня, умоляю тебя, заткнись и делай то, что я тебе говорю.

Тецуро затыкается, обиженно надувает губы, но смотрит на Бокуто все равно с благодарностью.

О пристрастии Цукишимы к бисквитным пирожным Куроо узнал из инстаграмма, который регулярно обновлялся новыми фотографиями разнообразных десертов из кондитерских Мияги, словно это аккаунт какого-то обзорщика, а не угрюмого старшеклассника, от которого селфи даже угрозами не допросишься.

Самым частым гостем аккаунта Цукки была клубника. Клубничные тортики, молочные коктейли, целых четыре поста с фотками клубничных грядок. Есть даже фотка самого Цукишимы вместе с бисквитным клубничным тортом. Немного хмурый, но смущенный и однозначно довольный Цукки уже успевший закинуть в рот первый кусочек. Куроо поставил эту фотку на экран блокировки и даже распечатал в специальном боксе. И именно смотря на эту фотографию над своим рабочим столом Тецуро четко осознал что именно хочет приготовить к первому самостоятельному путешествию Цукки в Токио.

Все казалось просто — закинь продукты в миску, замеси, да поставь выпекаться. Тецуро уже представлял себя на месте этих ведущих из многочисленных кулинарных передач, что легко и эффектно создают настоящие шедевры. В его воображении Цукки, словно строгий критик из «Рататуя», делал всего один кусочек и тут же уносился на волнах наслаждения, понимая, что вкуснее в жизни ничего не пробовал. Конечно же при этом очень сердечно благодаря Куроо и не сводя с него полного любви взгляда. Вот только в отличие от ведущих, Куроо явно не хватало практики. Куроо, что ты делаешь? Отдели желтки от белков. Куда столько муки? Меси осторожнее. Нежнее, я сказал. Не жмотись с сахаром. Ну не настолько же! Если бы Яку видел твое богохульство над сладким. Не смей так издеваться над едой, если хочешь все еще оставаться моим бро.

К тому моменту, как первый корж отправился в духовку, Куроо вообще забыл ради чего это делает. Зато вспоминает как может быть требователен Бокуто, когда учит тому, в чем действительно шарит. Чертов фанатик-перфекционист. Почему в обожаемом волейболе он намного спокойнее относится к ошибкам, чем в какой-то чертовой готовке?

Распластавшего на столе, с апатией смотрящего на духовку полностью выжатого первым раундом Куроо тянуло на нытье. Он был хуже выжатого лимона. Перспектива взбивания крема пугала и вызывала отторжение. А также желание действительно бессовестно скинуть всю оставшуюся готовку на Бокуто. Ну почему Куроо такой выпендрежник?

Можно было просто дойти до ближайшей кондитерской и купить уже готовый красивый тортик. Еще и шоколадную табличку туда прилепить «любимому Кею». Но нет. Нам же нужно выпендриться. Нужно обязательно все сделать своими руками. Обязательно выбрать не самый простой, пусть и самый проверенный рецепт. Ведь просто жизненно необходимо удивить Цукишиму, сделать ему приятное. Чтобы он с восторгом уплетал тортик, может даже сказал «вау, как вкусно». А когда бы он спросил в какой кондитерской это куплено, Куроо бы, скромно потупившись, признался, что сделал его сам. Не без помощи Бо, конечно. И глаза Цукки бы засияли восхищением и обожанием. Он бы обязательно сказал спасибо, а потом, может, в качестве бонуса и поцеловал бы его. А через какое-то время Куроо услышал бы: «Помнишь торт, который ты сделал, когда я впервые приехал к тебе? Он был потрясающий. Приготовишь еще раз?»

А еще Цукишима бы обязательно улыбался. Чисто, искренне и счастливо.

— Бо, давай ставить второй корж и ты расскажешь мне как делать крем, — под звон выключившейся печки поднялся со стула Куроо, поправляя фартук и доставая прихватки.

— Помнишь торт, который ты сделал, когда я впервые приехал к тебе?

— Господи, не вспоминай о нем!

— Он был просто ужасен.

— Блин, Кей!

— Приготовишь еще раз?


	5. Ленивое утро

Первое утро дома после командировки выпадает на субботу и Куроо безмерно от этого счастлив. Домой им с Кеем вчера удалось попасть только ближе к часу, даже несмотря на отсутствие пробок на дорогах, и Куроо просто не представлял как бы пошел сегодня на работу.

В окно светило мягкое утреннее солнце. Еще немного повертевшись в попытке поймать то самое ощущение сна, Куроо лег на спину и протер глаза. Слабая после сна рука потянулась к тумбочке за телефоном. Половина девятого. Ни одного сообщения из соц сетей, ни одного уведомления от приложений. Чудненько.

Помедитировав еще с минуту в потолок, Куроо поворачивается на бок, отбрасывая телефон куда-то к подушке. Взгляд лениво скользит по пустой половине кровати. Разочарованно выдохнув, Тецуро проходится ладонью по остывшим простыням, хватается за край чужого одеяла и утаскивает под свое, оплетая его руками и ногами. Нос тут же зарывается в светлую ткань, глубоко вдыхая оставленный аромат. Не оригинал, конечно, но тоже неплохо.

Тихо скрипит дверь. Куроо одним глазом наблюдает за Кеем. Без очков, с взлохмаченными после сна волосами, в белой футболке и оранжевых боксерах. Класс.

Медленно, словно еще не очнувшись ото сна, Цукишима забирается на кровать и падает лицом в подушку, лишь спустя полминуты поворачивая голову к Куроо.

\- Уже проснулся? - полушепотом спрашивает Цукки.

\- Угу.

Мягкая улыбка Тецуро не остается без ответа, зеркально расцветая на губах Кея.

\- Куда ходил, - хрипло произносит Куроо, не спеша прочистить горло.

\- Машинку заправил. И умылся.

\- Ну да, - Тецуро тихо смеется, оглаживая большим пальцем щетину на щеке Цукки.

\- Я зубы почистил, - надулся Кей, первым отводя взгляд.

Куроо лишь снова смеется.

\- Иди сюда, - приподнимает Куроо край одеяла на сердитый взгляд.

Кей даже не думает отказываться, перекладывая на другой край кровати свое одеяло и залезая в родные объятья.

\- Здесь жарко, - только жалуется он.

Тецуро усмехается на это и откидывает свое одеяло до пояса. Приятная прохлада тут же огладила плечи и Куроо понял, что было действительно жарковато.

Тишину утра нарушали лишь отголоски стиральной машинки да редко проезжающие мимо дома автомобили. Мешающийся телефон вернулся на тумбочку, мигая никем не замеченным огоньком уведомлений. Кей едва заметно сопел в плечо и Тецуро чувствовал, как его постепенно морит обратно в сон.

Таким и должно быть субботнее утро.


	6. Покатушки на спине

Цукишима надрался. Как бы неправдоподобно это не звучало. Куроо сам с трудом верил, но вот она — вполне материальная тушка, распластавшаяся по его спине и дышащая перегаром куда-то в плечо.

Бар, из которого Куроо забрал Цукки, находился всего в получасе ходьбы от их дома и в тот момент, когда Кей позвонил ему и попросил забрать, мысль вернуться пешком казалась очень здравой. Цукки бы за полчаса проветрился, они бы неспешно погуляли вдвоем, подержались бы за ручки в безлюдных местах, может быть даже где-нибудь в темном уголке поцеловались. Вот только когда Тецуро наконец добрался до места, его дорогой Кей был уже в состоянии нестояния. Как и его старший брат. Куроо тогда помог девушке Акитеру загрузить ее парня в такси, после чего она помогла загрузить парня Куроо на его спину. И вот Тецуро, будучи почти на половине пути до дома серьезно задумывался о правильности своих решений. Даже видя состояние Цукки решить идти до дома пешком — плохая идея. Как и настаивать на том, чтобы Кей набрал еще немного веса. С этим Куроо однозначно погорячился. Зато отговорить Цукки от линз была точно замечательная идея — Куроо просто не представляет, как бы сейчас их выковыривал. А вот не настоять, чтобы сегодня вечером пойти вместе с Кеем отправляется в копилку плохих решений. Сварить на вечер-утро мисо-суп — однозначно хорошее и чертовски удачное.

— Луна сегодня так себе, — вдруг пробормотали прямо под ухом.

— М? — Куроо чуть повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на все так же безвольно лежащую на его плече светлую макушку и перевел взгляд на пасмурное темное небо. — Какая луна?

— Твоя.

Моргнув, Куроо наконец понял каламбур (хотя, скорее, он просто не расслышал) и тихо рассмеялся. Его лунный мальчик впервые говорил о себе в третьем лице. Более того, он сам назвал себя «Цукки», от которого обычно всячески открещивался. Это показалось Куроо невероятно милым. Поддавшись чувствам, он наклонил свою голову и нежно потерся ей о светлые волосы.

Кей неожиданно ожил. Скрестив ноги поперек Тецуро, он сильнее вжался в чужую спину и ответно боднулся головой. Бледные руки мертвой хваткой вцепились в футболку Куроо. Ухо опалило горячим дыханием, которое быстро сменилось игривым укусом.

-Цукки, тише… — Тецуро начало заносить назад и страх упасть на спину, прямо на Кея, не позволил настроению захватить голову.

Цукишима на это обиженно фыркнул и схватился за чужие уши, оттягивая их назад:

— Ты придурок.

— Кейкейкейкейкей!

В этот раз Куроо испугался по-настоящему. Его спас лишь резкий рывок вперед, из-за которого Тецуро теперь стоял прямым углом с растекшимся по его спине Цукишимой, который совершенно не раскаивался, вновь оплетя руками и ногами родное тело.

— Что с тобой сегодня? — спросил Куроо, почувствовав легкий поцелуй на шее.

— Сегодня я тебя люблю, — приглушенно донеслось откуда-то сзади, опаляя макушку теплом.

— А обычно нет? — усмехнулся Тецуро.

— Обычно тоже люблю.

— Но не так сильно как сегодня?

Голову защекотало от обиженного сопения. Конечно Куроо знал, что его всегда любили одинаково сильно, но упустить такой шанс поиздеваться? Нетушки.

— Акитеру женится.

— Что?

Вот это действительно была неожиданная новость. Неужели он поэтому так напился? Но не слишком ли это даже для такого братского комплекса, как у Цукишим?

— Свадьба через два месяца. А потом его на год отправляют в командировку в Корею. Для начала. Они едут туда вместе.

А, вот это уже более весомый аргумент. Маленький бедненький Кей, брошенный своим братиком. Придется Куроо его утешать и всегда быть рядом.

— Тебе придется меня утешать. И ты всегда будешь рядом. Понял? Даже если хочешь меня бросить — забудь. Я всем на твоей работе расскажу какой ты извращенец. И не смотри ни на кого.

— Совсем-совсем ни на кого? Даже на тебя? — Куроо осторожно выпрямился, насколько это было возможно, и поправил начавшего сползать Цукки.

— Только на меня. И на отца можешь. И на бабушку. И на Бокуто. На Акааши нельзя. На Кенму можешь, но не часто, — забубнили в спину.

— Почему это ограничения на Кенму с Акааши?

— Кенма слишком милый. Акааши слишком красивый.

— Стоп.

Улыбка сползла с губ мгновенно. Тецуро повернул голову и серьезно посмотрел на плечо Кея, до которого смог дотянуться взгляд.

— Значит, Акааши красивый?

— Чертовски.

— А Кенма милый?

— Почти как Тадаши.

— А я?

Вопрос получился настолько жалким и растерянным, что Куроо тут же смутился, отвернув голову так, чтобы этого не увидел Кей. Вот только он забыл, что Цукки прямо за спиной и может зайти с любой стороны. А вот Кей об этом прекрасно помнил.

Тонкие холодные пальцы вцепились в щеки Тецуро, резко поворачивая голову до болезненного хруста в шее.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — голос Цукишимы был странным, отстраненным и даже немного пугающим. Но Куроо был слишком возмущен, чтобы реагировать на это.

— Лишь то, что ты засматриваешься на Кенму и Акааши! Может я не такой милый и не такой красивый…

— Ты с дуба рухнул? Как ты вообще можешь сравнивать? — Цукишима приподнялся над Тецуро насколько смог и перевалился через чужое плечо, чтобы посмотреть в глаза собеседника, тем самым пошатнув и без того хрупкое равновесие Куроо.

Тецуро сам не понял, как оказался прижатым к ближайшей стене. Цукишима высился над ним вполне трезво, если судить по осанке, и довольно пьяно, если смотреть в эти помутившиеся глаза. Даже в такой ситуации янтарь, что когда-то давно словно околдовал Куроо, заново утягивал его куда-то на дно. Очень злое дно.

— Ты что, не понимаешь? — продолжал тем временем распаляться Цукишима. — Ты другой! У тебя совершенно иная красота! Я от нее просто взгляд оторвать не могу! Ты вообще единственный парень, на которого у меня встает. В принципе единственный, кого я когда-либо хотел. Ты хоть понимаешь как сексуален? А такой милоты я вообще нигде не встречал! Ты хоть знаешь, как краснеешь? Хоть раз видел себя, когда заикаешься от волнения? Я каждый раз наперед знаю, что ты мне хочешь сказать или предложить. Каждый! Но ты так мил, что я не могу и слова произнести! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз я ради этого под дурака косил? Тецуро! Ты… Ты просто…

— Несравним? — выпалил Куроо первое попавшееся слово.

— Да! Вот именно! Ты просто несравним! Неужели ты этого не понимаешь? — взгляд Кея слепо бегал по лицу и телу Куроо, будто где-то в голове он активно пытался представить себе хоть один возможный аналог. Щеки его раскраснелись — то ли остатки алкоголя, то ли злости. Но точно не смущения. С такой-то пылкой речью. — Знаю! Ты просто должен увидеть себя со стороны! Тогда точно все поймешь. Обязательно!

Тецуро бы слушал эти восхваления себя любимого из уст своего возлюбленного вечность. Но на улице уже было темно, холодно, а эти губы напротив однозначного просили поцелуя, такого смачного и крепкого. А может даже глубокого. Такого, при котором Цукишима обязательно навалился бы на Тецуро всем телом, вцепляясь пальцами в задницу, уничтожая любое расстояние между телами, жадно вылизывая чужой рот и в совсем короткие перерывы на воздух, рвано произнося то самое имя.

Куроо, как самый трезвый, пусть и начавший все это, должен был первым остановиться. Прекратить вжиматься в любимое тело. Разорвать сжигающий изнутри поцелуй. Дом ведь совсем недалеко. А тут как бы улица. Много знакомых соседей. И вообще…

Телефон зазвонил так резко, что подскочили оба. Куроо тут же отстранился, отвечая, даже не смотря на дисплей. Надо было как-то успокоить тяжелое дыхание и не подпустить к себе сейчас близко Цукишиму, в мутность глаз которого помимо алкоголя прибавились еще страсть и желание. Очень заразные страсть и желание.

— А, здравствуйте! Нет, мы еще на улице. Вот, на скамеечку присели. Решили свежим воздухом подышать. Да, более менее. А вы как добрались? Как Акитеру-сан?  
Куроо смотрел на Кея с явной опаской и тот, словно чувствуя его беспокойство, вместо того чтобы накинуться, осторожно притянул Тецуро к себе, обвивая его руками и утыкаясь носом в плечо.

— Я все. Они добрались нормально. Акитеру-сан даже сам до квартиры дошел, — сбрасывая вызов, произнес Куроо. — Эй! Цукки, не спи.

Кое-как найдя нос любовника, Тецуро ухватился за него пальцами и медленно повел из стороны в сторону, на что ему промычали что-то невнятное, отмахиваясь и наваливаясь еще больше. Вот это состояние Кея он уже узнавал. Почти мгновенный отруб спустя пару часов после первого стакана.

— Пойдем домой, хорошо? Он уже близко, — Куроо аккуратно высвободился из объятий и внимательно посмотрел на сонного Кея. — Ну что, в кроватку?

Сняв свои очки и начиная тереть глаза, Цукишима что-то согласно промычал. Его пальцы тут же крепко сжались на ладони Куроо.

Большая вредная каланча Цукишима Кей, что позволяет вести себя под ручку, сонно трет глаза, как маленький ребенок и постоянно прижимается к своему возлюбленному, намереваясь обнять его свободной рукой. Куроо обязательно это сфотографирует и обязательно потом покажет Цукки, кто здесь действительно несравним.


	7. Знакомство с семьей

Когда парень представляет своим родным и близким своего парня, волноваться вполне естественно. Цукишима хорошо помнит, как на втором году старшей школы, во время очередных сборов в Токио представлял своему лучшему другу Куроо. Не как того лохматого бывшего капитана Некомы, а как своего бойфренда. Наверное, Цукки никогда этого не забудет. И скорее всего потому, что Ямагучи сказал тогда все сам, пока Куроо с Цукишимой пытались выдавить из себя хоть что-то адекватное, то хором, то порознь. Цукишима помнит волнение, когда Тецуро поставил его перед Кенмой и просто ляпнул «это мой парень». Козуме-сан тогда лишь на секунду оторвал взгляд от приставки, чтобы хотя бы быть в курсе о ком идет речь, и бросил короткое безразличное «поздравляю».

Бокуто-сан и Акааши-сан, казалось, вообще знали все с самого начала. Хотя, если вспомнить тот самый последний вечер в токийском лагере, когда Куроо попытался признаться Цукки, было ясно, что Бокуто-сан был непосредственным участником тех событий. Что же касается Акааши-сан… Он выглядит человеком, который в принципе знает все, так что Цукишима бы даже не удивился, если бы связующий Фукуродани с одного взгляда назвал все его привычки и пристрастия вплоть до марки нижнего белья.

По словам Куроо, он еще на первом курсе вышел из шкафа, признавшись отцу, что у него есть парень. Отношения их резко охладели до того состояния, когда Тецуро пришлось собрать все свои вещи и просто съехать. Конечно, он тогда игриво двигал бровями в камеру скайпа, ведь " у нас есть наше личное гнездышко, где нас никто не побеспокоит». Но Цукишима видел, что испорченные отношения с отцом не проходят для Куроо бесследно. Каждый раз, когда Тецуро долго не отвечал на сообщения, когда задумчиво молчал во время разговоров, пустой взгляд в потолок, когда им наконец удавалось встретиться, Кей знал — недавно Куроо говорил с отцом. Их разговоры не были ни частыми, ни долгими. Просто звонки пару раз в месяц: Жив? Здоров? Ну давай, пока. Когда Кей наконец переехал в Токио, каждый раз, когда становился свидетелем этих разговоров, был готов схватиться за ноющее сердце. Вместо этого руки тянулись к вмиг сникшему Куроо. Вот только недавно веселился, показывал тупые видео с ютуба, а сейчас как будто даже его вечно торчащая безумная прическа опустилась. Тецуро улыбался, говорил, что все в порядке, ну чего ты? Но Кей прекрасно знал, что ничего не в порядке, отвечал, что вообще-то сегодня прохладно, даже в тридцатиградусную жару, и прижимался ближе.

Единственный раз, когда Цукишима видел слезы своего возлюбленного был на его выпускном. Тогда Кей впервые столкнулся со старшим Куроо. Казалось, они с Тецуро были совершенно не похожи, но что-то все равно подсказало Кею с первого взгляда на случайно выловленную в толпе фигуру — это он. Куроо-сан сразу после церемонии куда-то увел сына. И Цукишима прекрасно понимал, что все, что он может, это ждать, крепко сжимая телефон в руке. Короткое безэмоциональное «ты где» ввело Кея в ступор. Как все прошло? Чем все закончилось? Кею написать в ответ или лучше сразу позвонить? Но прежде чем он успел хоть что-либо предпринять, пришло еще два сообщения.

«Я в медпункте в 3 корп»

«Подойди, пожалуйста»

Цукишима вообще не помнил как оказался у нужного корпуса. Первое, что ворвалось в его сознание, это оглушающий грохот открывшейся двери. Только тогда он осознал, что бежал всю дорогу, и сейчас, стоя на пороге, не мог сделать ни шагу. В пути голова была забита лишь двумя словами — Куроо и медпункт. Неужели все прошло настолько ужасно?

— Вы Кей-кун?

На долгое мгновение Цукишима забыл как дышать. Перед ним стоял представительный мужчина ниже его на полголовы в черном строгом костюме. Вокруг его рта собрались глубокие морщины, сразу выдавая возраст. Черные, как смоль, глаза внимательно и придирчиво оглядывали Кея с ног до головы. Он здесь. Прямо перед Цукишимой. Спокойный, может немного холодный. И по лицу не поймешь, остался ли он доволен увиденным или нет.

— Пап, хватит на него пялиться! — раздалось из-за дальней ширмы.

Мужчина, ничего не сказав, развернулся и отправился на голос. Цукишима последовал за ним и наконец смог увидеть на одной из больничных кроватей сидящего Куроо. Беглый взгляд не выдал никаких аномалий, кроме глаз Тецуро — красных и опухших.

— Куроо Ёшинори, — протянул руку мужчина и только сейчас Кей позволил себе отмереть.

— Цукишима Кей.

Рукопожатие вышло не крепким, но сдержанным, деловым.

— Вот и познакомились, — выдал Тецуро усмешку, которая тут же превратилась в всхлип.

— Тецуро, ты совратил ребенка? — произнес отец, еще раз осмотрев Цукишиму и совершенно игнорируя сына.

— Кей младше меня всего на два года! — младший Куроо спрятал глаза в мокром полотенце. Плечи его содрогались.

Цукки запутался окончательно, но все равно осторожно присел рядом с беззвучно плачущим парнем и неуверенно приобнял за плечи. Тецуро ни оттолкнул тогда, ни прижался к нему. Казалось, он вообще не заметил Кея.

— Тогда ты слишком плохо его кормишь. Дай сюда, — Куроо-сан отобрал у сына полотенце и направился к выходу. — Сейчас вернусь, — только и бросил он из дверей.

Недоуменно провожая мужчину взглядом Кей почувствовал, как Тецуро повернулся к нему и крепко обнял сам, утыкаясь влажным лицом в плечо.

— Нас в эти выходные ждут на обед. Вдвоем, — выдавил из себя Куроо, еще сильнее вжимаясь в Цукки.

И когда слова дошли до самого Кея, он даже не заметил, как по собственной щеке скатилась пара слезинок. Вернувшийся с холодным полотенцем Куроо-сан смотрел на них, как на какой-то детский сад.

Цукки тогда был действительно счастлив. Он чувствовал безмерную радость Тецуро и просто не мог ей не заразиться. И чем больше он радовался тогда, тем больше боялся сейчас.

Ёши-сан понимал, что любовь не так проста и что даже мужчина и женщина не могут жить в гармонии, лишь имитируя ее. Семья Цукишимы была совершенно не такой. Она была… «традиционной». Отец, мать, двое сыновей, один из которых уже пару раз приводил в дом девушку. А еще вопросы, когда же Кей приведет свою.

Отец Куроо не сразу принял то, какой его сын. Цукишима знал, что с его семьей будет то же самое. Они не примут. Они отвернутся. И счастливого конца, как у Куроо, можно не ждать. Его отец был начальником, мать — авторитет среди местных домохозяек. Брат, что некогда был капитаном волейбольной команды, закончивший университет с красным дипломом и теперь делающий широкие шаги по карьерной лестнице в своей компании. И Цукишима Кей, примерный мальчик, красавчик, уехавший учиться в Токио и притащивший с собой вместо невесты жениха. Соседи будут в восторге от такого поворота сюжета.

И Куроо совершенно справедливо злился на него из-за этого. Если Цукишима решил остаться с ним на всю жизнь (а иначе Цукишима и не стал бы начинать эти отношения), то рано или поздно все вскроется и он просто оттягивает неизбежное. Куроо был прав. Но кровь все равно стыла в жилах только от одной мысли, что семья узнает. Поэтому Цукишима решил начать с самого главного.

Наибольший авторитет в семье для Кея, несмотря ни на что — это Акитеру. Его мнение всегда имело особый вес в жизни младшего сына настолько, что просто вошло в привычку и не желало исчезать даже после самого большого разочарования в жизни Цукки. Он в любом случае должен узнать обо всем первый. И если он одобрит эти отношения… Кею будет как минимум легче смириться с потерей остальной семьи. Как максимум, он именно тот, кто поможет добиться понимания остальной семьи.

Когда парень представляет своим родным и близким своего парня, волноваться вполне естественно. Но прямо сейчас, сидя вместе с Куроо перед Акитеру, Кей был уверен — он добьется своего. Во чтобы то ни стало.


	8. Письмо

_“Дорогой Кей,_

_Когда ты прочтешь это письмо, меня, возможно, не будет рядом с тобой. Я не рассчитываю на то, что ты простишь меня. Все-таки, я оставил тебя в такой важный для нас день. Но я верю, что ты хотя бы понимаешь, насколько трудно мне это далось. Ты знаешь, я не люблю заглядывать наперед, но уверен, что в тот момент, когда ты найдешь это письмо, мое сердце будет залито кровью._

_Я действительно ждал этот день. Хотел продумать каждую мелочь. Хотел заставить тебя улыбаться прямо как тогда, в Париже (надеюсь, ты еще не забыл Париж). Я столько всего хотел тебе сказать! В моей голове было столько мыслей! О, если бы ты только не уехал в те выходные в Сендай, то увидел бы сколько слез я пролил над нашими совместными альбомами! Я упивался нашими воспоминаниями как в последний раз, уже догадываясь о том, что мне придется оставить тебя._

_Прости, что не могу сказать всего лично (поверь, я бы очень хотел). Я действительно счастлив, что когда-то давно в летнем лагере ты дал шанс неудачнику, который даже не смог как полагается признаться в своих чувствах. Каждый твой ответ, каждый инициируемый тобой разговор, пока мы были вдали друг от друга, окрылял меня. Я месяцами так трясся над своим телефоном, что Козуме-сан решила, словно у меня зависимость и провела со мной воспитательную беседу. Я так смущался сказать, что просто переписываюсь с любовью всей моей жизни, ты даже представить себе не можешь!_

_А наше первое свидание, когда я приехал на ханами в Сендай? Я действительно чуть не закричал от переполнившего меня счастья, когда получил твое приглашение. Я чуть не опоздал на поезд, пока пытался привести себя в более-менее приличный вид, но в итоге из-за спешки все равно весь растрепался, ха-ха. То, как невесомо и даже призрачно ты выглядел среди опадающих лепестков сакуры я, наверное, не смогу забыть никогда. Думаю, ты уже тогда догадался, что я сфотографировал тебя. Эта была и есть лучшая сделанная мной фотография. Смотря на нее, я каждый раз вспоминаю то волшебное волнение, когда еще совсем юным и неуверенным в себе мальчишкой сходил с поезда на встречу к тебе._

_Кей, прости меня за нашу несостоявшуюся первую ночь. Я начал тщательнейше ее просчитывать и продумывать еще в тот момент, когда ты сказал, что собираешься присмотреться к университетам в Токио. Я действительно готовился! Но… как все в итоге получилось ты и сам, должно быть, помнишь. Серьезно, это был самый позорный момент в моей жизни. До сих иногда удивляюсь, как ты не бросил меня в тот же вечер. Спасибо тебе, что снова дал мне шанс!_

_Еще, прости, пожалуйста, за твои ссоры с Акитеру. Но ты бы знал, каким счастливым делал меня каждый твой выпад в мою защиту! Учитывая, насколько плохи какое-то время были мои отношения с отцом из-за моей любви к тебе, я чувствовал себя действительно любимым и нужным. Одна мысль, что в мире есть человек, готовый ради меня рассориться даже с самыми близкими, делала меня таким сильным, что, казалось, я могу преодолеть все!_

_И таким делал меня еще не раз и не два! Когда что-то не ладилось на работе, в моменты жуткого душевного опустошения, ты всегда был рядом со мной. Тебе было даже не обязательно мне что-то говорить, не обязательно обнимать, запускать свои чудесные пальцы мне в волосы так, как можешь делать только ты (правда, нет большего удовольствия, чем твои пальцы в моих волосах). Я всегда видел, всегда чувствовал твою молчаливую заботу. Как ты готовил мне ванну с так ненавистными тебе бомбочками из маркета напротив, как готовил рыбу точно по бабушкиному рецепту (если бы она дожила до твоей рыбы, то точно бы прямо на месте нас и поженила). Я помню каждый твой поцелуй на ночь, даже когда ты думал, что я уже давно сплю. Я просыпался от каждого твоего утреннего поцелуя, словно спящий красавчик от поцелуя принца. И каждый твой поцелуй вселял в меня уверенность в том, что впереди ждет прекрасный день._

_Дорогой Кей, ты мое солнце, ты мои звезды, ты хранитель моего сердца, которое я когда-то отдал тебе полностью и безвозвратно и еще ни разу не пожалел об этом. Прошу, продолжай хранить его, как и мои преданность и любовь, даже несмотря на то, что меня нет рядом._

_Всегда твой, даже сквозь расстояния и время,_  
_Тецуро»_

Пока телефон издавал длинные протяжные гудки, Цукишима еще раз пробежал глазами по письму, которое нашел по возвращении домой в почтовом ящике. Вот казалось, за почти десяток лет совместной жизни можно привыкнуть к выктрутасам своего возлюбленного, которому на четвертом десятке пора бы уже и успокоиться… Но нет.

— Кей? — робко раздалось из динамика после щелчка.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что тебя отправили в Пусан всего до пятницы? — вместо приветствия спросил Цукишима, одной рукой складывая лист пополам и поднося к носу. Совсем немножко, но на бумаге можно было угадать отголоски их одеколона. — Мы все равно собирались праздновать на выходных.

— Но это же первый год после «свадьбы»! А как же бокал вина перед сном? Как же пять минут потанцевать? Как же «Я люблю тебя!» «И я тебя!» «Спасибо, что все время был рядом!»…

— Тецуро, — Цукишима говорил негромко, но Куроо все равно осекся и замолчал. — Я люблю тебя.

Динамик молчал, но Цукишима будто собственными глазами видел, как где-то там, в другой стране, посреди своей маленькой комнаты в отеле стоит как громом пораженный Куроо Тецуро и пытается вспомнить что такое дышать.

— И я тебя, — получилось сипло, но это только подтверждало образ в глазах Цукишимы, как и скрипнувшая на том конце кровать.

— Спасибо, что все время был рядом, — Цукишима не удержался и, не дав Куроо ничего ответить, быстро чмокнул микрофон.

— Кей! — буквально провыл динамик. — Я!.. Я так тебя обожаю!

Цукишима рассмеялся и тоже сел на кровать. В этот день и ему было, что сказать Куроо. Спасибо, что признался. Спасибо, так старался ради них. Спасибо, что выбрал того непутевого закомплексованного подростка и показал ему, что такое настоящее счастье. И отдельное спасибо за это письмо, из-за которого, собравшийся провести такой особенный вечер в полном одиночестве с бутылочкой давно заготовленного вина, Цукишима больше не чувствует щемящей тоски в сердце.


	9. Серенада

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie Valli - Can't Take My Eyes Off You
> 
> Чудесный эстетик https://twitter.com/gleesenda/status/1202475610586648576?s=19 от чудесной Сенды-сан

— И вот он мне сказал, что либо мы в шкафу, либо не вместе. Сука.

В сознании царил туман, сквозь который проглядывал целый рой несвязных мыслей. Раньше подобная пьяная дымка была вполне приятной, но сейчас вызывала лишь раздражение, беся еще больше и без того злого Куроо.

— Почему у вас все так хорошо?

Даже Бокуто, выпивающий за компанию и выслушивающий нытье своего друга после очередной ссоры, выводил из себя. Счастливый подонок. Их медовый месяц вообще думает кончаться?

— Ну… у нас тоже не все гладко-сладко. И ссоры бывают. Да и встречаться-то мы начали всего полгода назад…

— Да вы ведете себя как женатая парочка уже лет пять! — Куроо откровенно не верит, что полгода назад между ними не было ничего кроме чувств. На все сто уверен. Официально друг другу признались может и полгода назад, но отношения Бокуто длятся явно куда как дольше.

— Давай вернемся к твоей проблеме, — словно подтверждая теорию Куроо, переводит тему Бокуто.

— Нет никакой проблемы, — прорычал в стакан Тецуро. — Больше нет. Не желает двигать отношения дальше — его выбор. Я же не собираюсь всю жизнь ныкаться по углам. Пусть найдет себе какую-нибудь милую девчулю, что так ему нравятся, женится на ней, заведет кучу детишек… Но без меня.

Бокуто тяжело вздыхает. Ага. Было уже. Чем все закончилось?

— Ладно, давай сегодня двинем ко мне, а завтра на свежую голову поговоришь с Цукки, — говорит Бокуто, отставляя пустой стакан.

— Не поеду к тебе, — бурчит Куроо, утыкаясь лицом в сгиб локтя.

— Чувак, — начал возмущаться Бокуто, но осекся. Ну да. Он же сейчас живет не один. Да и Куроо уже высказался по поводу счастья друга. — В любом случае, давай заканчивать. Тебе нужно отоспаться. Мы можем завалиться к Кенме, пока его нет.

Казалось приободрившийся Куроо вновь уронил голову на локоть:

— Ключи дома.

— Ямагучи? Цукки никогда не догадается искать тебя у него.

— Они с Хитокой-чан на Окинаве, — дышать в локоть было трудно и Куроо повернул голову, уставившись пустым взглядом на небольшую сцену, где сейчас пел в караоке один из посетителей бара. Неплохо так пел.

— Коноха! У него точно можно, — предложил очередной вариант Бокуто, на что Тецуро лишь отрицательно что-то промычал.

Прямо сейчас ничего не хотелось — ни двигаться, ни думать. Знакомая песня навевала воспоминания. В первый раз он ее услышал, когда они с Кеем решили впервые махнуть заграницу и выбрали для этого Тайланд. Жили они тогда этаже на третьем, а прямо под их окнами находился небольшой ресторанчик, откуда по вечерам всегда доносилась музыка. В тот день они раскрыли окна нараспашку, чтобы было лучше слышно, валялись на кровати, смотря в темнеющее небо и шуточно подпевали мелодиям. Вдали от дома, вдали от всех знакомых, они могли не скрываться, могли быть полностью открыты друг с другом, не боясь осуждающих взглядов или потери близких. Они могли просто быть счастливыми. Не то что здесь. А что подумают мои одногруппники, а что подумают мои сокомандники, а Ямагучи, а Акитеру, а, а, а. Здесь общество банально не любило таких, как они. Вся любовь, все счастье осталось за закрытыми дверьми их квартирки, да квартирок близких друзей, у которых все равно нельзя было много позволить. И это откровенно давило. Скрываться, фальшиво улыбаться, врать. Не волнуйся, пап, у меня все хорошо. Нет, я не нашел себе еще подружку. Нашел парня, но он скорее кинет меня, чем с тобой познакомится. Все прекрасно, не волнуйся. Спасибо, хоть это закончилось. И то исключительно благодаря самодеятельности Куроо. Да, было грустно. Да, было тяжело. Но вот он хэ вместе с ежемесячными семейными ужинами, за которыми Кей на пару с Куроо-старшим по полной стебут Тецуро.

Песня закончилась, оставив после себя горький осадок. Почему он должен скрывать себя? Почему должен скрывать свои чувства? Он никогда никого не полюбит так, как Кея. И Куроо знает, что это полностью взаимно. Все в Кее кричит об этом. Так же, как и Куроо хочется кричать об этом на весь мир. Но скрываемая любовь, скрываемое счастье от этой любви лишь все больше и больше разрывают его изнутри.

— Ты куда? — Куроо встает так резко, что Бокуто не успевает среагировать и перехватить куда-то отправившегося друга.

— Пойду спою, — лишь хрипло ответили ему под звон колокольчиков открывшейся двери, во временной тишине прозвучавший особенно громко.

Решив позволить Тецуро отвести душу, Бокуто сел на место и заказал еще стакан виски, надеясь, что все обойдется одной песней.

Минуты две Куроо пытался что-то объяснить диджею и, видимо, наконец о чем-то с ним договорившись, подходит к микрофону:

— Эту песню я посвящаю упырю, что литрами жрет мою кровь.

Уже стоя на сцене Куроо потерял уверенность в том, что вообще сможет выдавить из себя хоть слово. Но стоило закрыть глаза, как перед взором возник тот самый нестираемый образ и песня полилась сама.

Сначала Бокуто не узнает мелодию, но на первых словах чуть не давится воздухом и едва сдерживает свой смех, не замечая, как рядом отодвигается стул.

_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off you_   
_You'd be like heaven to touch_   
_I wanna hold you so much_

Для Куроо это не была любовь с первого взгляда. Просто высокий очкарик из Карасуно с неплохими данными. Даже имени его не запомнил. Только симпатичную мордашку.

_At long last love has arrived_   
_And I thank God I'm alive_   
_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off you_

Впервые Куроо замечает, что не может оторвать от Кея взгляд, когда ему прилетает прямо в лоб мяч. На скорченное недовольное лицо Кенмы и насмешки Яку хотелось лишь оправдательно закричать: «Это не я! Это все вон те ноги! Они просто противозаконны!» И тогда Куроо впервые осознал, что его влечет к кому-то.

_Pardon the way that I stare_   
_There's nothing else to compare_   
_The sight of you leaves me weak_   
_There are no words left to speak_

Сначала Куроо думал, что наверное он не совсем гетеро и это был тот самый момент осознания. Просто ему понравился парень. Наверное, он как раз его тип. Ничего особенного. Все равно, что посмотреть в след симпатичной девчонке. Все равно, что сутки напролет думать о симпатичной девчонке. Все равно, что желать поцеловать симпатичную девчонку. Он просто желал себе всего Цукишиму Кея.

Но стоило только подумать о том, чтобы заговорить с ним о чем-то кроме волейбола… Куроо впервые почувствовал цепенеющий страх. Ведь Цукишима Кей не был похож на кого-то, кто заинтересовался бы таким, как Куроо.

_So if you feel like I feel_   
_Please let me know that it's real_   
_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off you_

Молчаливые вздыхания в найденный Кенмой аккаунт Цукишимы в инстаграмме прервал Бокуто, отправив первое сообщение. Как потом оказалось, Друг давно уже не сидел на месте, прикладывая все силы для личной жизни Куроо. И Тецуро просто не знал, хочет ли он его ударить или поцеловать.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right_   
_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_   
_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

— Как ты нас нашел?

Куроо словно заново переживал все те волнительные дни. Судорожный подбор мест для свидания, первый ответ Цукишимы, от которого Куроо орал в буквальном смысле. Ужасное скомканное признание. Ужасный первый поцелуй. Истерзанные ради тренировок помидоры. Самое первое свидание, когда Кей вновь приехал в Токио на национальные. Ничего особенного, они просто прогулялись по округе, недалеко от гостиницы, что заняли Карасуно. Почти все время молчали, просто шли рядом, не прикасаясь друг другу. Но Куроо тогда казалось, что его бухающее сердце слышно на всю округу. И лишь покрасневший до самых кончиков ушей прощающийся Цукишима был доказательством того, что все прошло неплохо.

— Акааши-сан сказал.

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_   
_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_   
_And let me love you baby, let me love you_

Иногда Куроо ловил себя на том, что он словно во сне. Сейчас все прекрасно и будто так и должно быть, но скоро ты обязательно проснешься. Частые переписки, звонки, искренний смех Цукки, «Я бы хотел поскорее с тобой встретиться». Куроо не мог вспомнить, как вообще жил до этого без постоянного присутствия Цукки в мыслях. Будто все те года были какой-то неправдой.

_You're just too good to be true;_   
_Can't take my eyes off you._   
_You'd be like heaven to touch_   
_I wanna hold you so much._

Когда Цукишима впервые приехал в Токио сам «смотреть университеты». Когда сказал, что будет сдавать экзамены в Токио, когда потом и кровью, на грани постоянной ненависти к миру, поступил в Токийский. Когда их перестали разделять сотни километров, лишь пара станций метро, которые можно и пешком спокойно пройти. Когда они наконец съехались на последнем курсе Куроо. Когда Куроо-старший принял Цукишиму и их отношения. Это все раз за разом заставляло думать Тецуро, что вот — высший момент счастья, лучше уже не будет.

_At long last love has arrived,_   
_I thank God I'm alive._   
_You're just too good to be true;_   
_Can't take my eyes off you._

Это не была та самая песня, которая есть, наверное, у всех парочек. Просто иногда, в игривое настроение, Куроо подхватывал Цукки, кружил по комнате и напевал припев. Ведь он правда любит свою детку. Правда нуждается в нем. И Кей, о чудо, всегда заражался настроением и подпевал Куроо. Шутливо, с улыбкой, но именно это и заставляло Тецуро повторять по десять минут, как сломанный магнитофон, одни и те же слова. Ведь раз за разом ему вторили действительно искренние слова любви.

— Стой! Ты подпеваешь? Ничего такого, просто я впервые вижу, как вообще что-то поешь.

_I love you, baby!_   
_And if it's quite alright,_   
_I need you, baby,_   
_Я нуждаюсь в тебе, Кей_   
_To warm a lonely night._   
_I love you, baby;_   
_Trust in me when I say._   
_Поверь мне, Кей_   
_Oh, pretty baby,_   
_Don't bring me down, I pray._   
_Молю тебя, Кей_   
_Oh, pretty baby,_   
_Now that I found you, stay._   
_Oh, pretty baby,_   
_Trust in me when I say._

Я ведь так люблю тебя, Кей.  
Я так нуждаюсь в тебе, Кей.  
Я так хочу остаться с тобой, Кей.

_I need you, baby!_   
_Well won't you come stay_   
_Oh. pretty baby._   
_Now that I found you, stay._   
_And let me love you, baby._   
_Let me love you._

В груди все сжимается. Куроо сам не понимает, как допел до конца, хотя отчетливо чувствует ком в горле. Да, Куроо тоже страшно, но Кей необходим ему как воздух. Он не сможет без него жить. И просто хочет сделать все возможное для того, чтобы всегда быть вместе. Неужели Кей этого не понимает? Кей…

В зале никто не аплодирует. Казалось, то, как Куроо изливал тут душу, вообще никто не заметил. И когда Тецуро наконец открыл глаза и осмотрелся, то понял, что это действительно так. В его сторону смотрело только пару человек и то с довольно скучающим видом. Куроо на это лишь помотал головой, мысленно посетовав, что сегодня из благодарной публики здесь только Бокуто, который одобрительно качал головой и сидел, кстати говоря, уже не один. Давно ли?

Куроо хотел посмотреть со злостью. Хотел вложить в свой взгляд всю испытываемую обиду. Но мягкая искренняя улыбка, та самая, которую видел, наверное, только Тецуро, была полностью обезоруживающей. И все, что оставалось безнадежно влюбленному сердцу, это в очередной раз поднять белый флаг.

Конечно, после того, как все в ответ немного потреплет чужие нервы.

— Не хочешь идти чуть ближе ко мне?

— Нет.

— Ох, ладно. Я сегодня разговаривал с Акитеру.

— Да? И как он там? Устроился в Саппоро?

— Да. Звал в гости.

— Вот как? Чудно.

— Я сказал, что мы будем в следующую субботу. Уже присмотрел билеты на вечерний поезд и забронировал номер отеле.

— Почему сразу у Акитеру не остановиться? Он будет тебе рад.

— Не уверен. Мне кажется, что когда я сказал, что приеду с партнером, он представил себе какую-то миленькую девочку, дышащую мне в пупок.

— П-подожди. Ты… поедешь с партнером? Со мной?

— Я ведь уже сказал, что нас ждут в субботу! Я… Я… Прости. Прости, что кричал сейчас. И что вел себя как упрямый осел. Ты был прав. Это нужно сделать. Даже если им не понравится. Даже если они от меня откажутся. Но… ты ведь останешься со мной.

— Эх, Кей. Ты такой дылда, а все еще такой дурачина.


	10. Предложение

Кей был в Диснейленде четыре раза. В самый первый его затащил сюда Куроо со словами "тебе понравится". Не понравилось. Тогда он поклялся что нога его больше не переступит этого места. И все шло по плану аж целый месяц, пока во время семейного ужина и новоселья по совместительству, к нему не подбежал племянник и не посмотрел своими умоляющими глазками. Тогда Кею повезло больше: они ходили только на детские аттракционы в которых чередовались с Куроо. Спустя два года Хотару с успехом проделал все тот же трюк и в тот раз им пришлось опробовать аттракционы уже постарше. Но, к счастью Кея, десятилетних детей, пусть и довольно высоких, к самым опасным развлечениям все равно не допускали. Сколько же с тех пор прошло лет? Года три? Четыре? Да, четыре. Тогда ему было тридцать два. Сейчас Хотару может уже пойти туда сам. И слава богу, ибо порой казалось, что племянник Кея должен носить фамилию Куроо, а не Цукишима. Он даже стал укладывать волосы так же, как Тецуро. И Кею казалось, что Акитеру давно уже пожалел, что принял когда-то парня своего младшего брата.

А сегодня он в Диснейленде в четвертый раз. Не в токийском, правда, а в парижском.

Стоя на балкончике их номера с неплохим видом на аллею, где скоро начнется парад, Цукишима негромко рассмеялся. После самого первого раза Куроо пообещал, что раз он не переступит порог этого Диснейленда, то ничего, он просто отведет его в другой. Не сразу, но свое обещание он выполнил.

Кей обернулся на все непрекращающийся шум воды в ванной и тяжело выдохнул. Ну сколько можно уже?

Их отношения давно потеряли ту самую остринку. Но не потому, что чувства затухли. Нет. Из буйного бескрайнего пожара они превратились в стабильный семейный очаг. Один на двоих. Бережно оберегаемый от любых ветров, постоянно подпитываемый и Куроо, и Цукишимой. Маленькими записочками на кухне, утренними поцелуями, ночными, сердцебиением одним на двоих.

Цукишиме тридцать шесть. Куроо тридцать восемь. Двадцать лет назад в этот самый день Кей услышал самое ужасное признание в своей жизни. И, на удивление, самое действенное. Это был день, когда они стали парнями, бойфрендами, любовниками. И очень символично было бы сделать день начала днем конца. И нового начала.

Кей усмехнулся в сгущающиеся сумерки. Если бы он в те самые лет двадцать назад, а может и десять, узнал, что будет таким сентиментальным, лишь презрительно фыркнул. Зато, когда прошла половина четвертого десятка начинаешь все больше ценить именно такие моменты. Оборачиваясь назад, впервые осознавая насколько эта жизнь скоротечна, все что остается - это желание заполучить как можно больше вот таких моментов: нежных, радостных, символичных. Волшебных.

\- Ну наконец-то, - пробурчал Кей, когда за спиной стихла вода.

Улегшееся было волнение вновь подступило комом к горлу. Цукишима уже не был уверен в правильности своих действий. Но отступать поздно. Он полгода планировал это. Специально подгонял их отпуска, искал наиболее подходящее место. Все ради этого момента. Все, ради так и не уталенного голода, ради бескрайней жажды обладания.

\- К-красивый вид, - встал рядом Тецуро, как-то неуверенно и даже неловко облокотившись о поручни. Лицо его, как и тело, пылали после душа и Кей на это лишь недовольно покачал головой. Ну нельзя же мыться в столь горячей воде и сразу после этого выходить в прохладу. - К-кей, как тебе з-здесь?

Цукишима еще раз посмотрел на своего возлюбленного, нервно комкающего в руках полотенце и упорно смотрящего вдаль. От чужой сухой кожи не веяло теплом. Только холодом от влажных волос. От мимолетной догадки моментально перехватило дыхание и Кей отвел взгляд.

\- К-красивый вид. Мне нравится.

Заалевшие щеки, казалось, выдавали Цукки с головой, но Тецуро все продолжал смотреть вперед. Руки его теребили и теребили ком из полотенца. На лбу выступила испарина.

\- Эм… Знаешь, - начал Куроо и Цукишима весь обратился в слух. - Пару лет назад… То есть не пару! Нет! То есть… Ну, в школе! В лагере! Помнишь? И… Черт!

Тецуро отвернулся и раздраженно махнул полотенцем. У Кея все сжалось внутри. Как давно он не видел его таким? Тецуро был полностью уверен в Кее, уверен в их отношениях, и это убивало ту саму милую сторону, которая когда-то так поразила молодого Цукки. Нет, Цукишима был счастлив полному доверию от партнера, но иногда он все же скучал по этой черте. Настолько, что будь у него возможность перемещаться во времени, он бы вернулся в самые важные моменты их с Куроо отношений и засел в ближайших кустах с камерой.

Железные прутья перил гулко зазвенели. Взгляд Цукишимы ухватился за что-то маленькое и черное, выскочившее из полотенца и устремившееся вниз, прямо в кусты под окнами.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Куроо, прилипая к перилам и шокировано смотря вниз. - Нетнетнетнетнетнет…

Запустив пальцы в черные вихры, Тецуро застонал и медленно осел на пол. Не веря своим глазам, Цукишима указал пальцем на те самые кусты:

\- Это оно?

Ответом ему послужили медленный кивок. Не в силах поверить в случившееся, Кей присел рядом и почти сразу схватился за живот, сгибаясь пополам от смеха.

\- О господи! Тецу!.. - только с этим человеком он смеялся настолько громко, насколько искренне, настолько открыто.

\- Хватит ржать! - не выдержал Куроо, наконец открыто смотря на Цукишиму. - Ты хоть знаешь, сколько я готовился? Знаешь какую я речь написал? Мое предложение одобрили даже Кенма с Яку! Я ходил за советом к этому ублюдку Дайшо и Акитеру!

\- Подожди, ты приравнял Акитеру к Дайшо? - прохрипел Цукки, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

\- Ты знаешь, что я люблю Акитеру-сана, - Тецуро приложил руку к сердцу с самым серьезным видом. - Но, Кей! Я столько репетировал! Столько!.. Угх! - Куроо снова схватился за голову, опуская ее так низко, что челка почти касалась пола. - Я так хотел сделать этот момент волшебным.

Кей подавил очередной смешок. Почти сорок лет мужику. Известный фармацевт. Лауреат десятка премий и наград. А все такой же. Как и Цукишима.

\- Тогда, может мне поделиться с тобой магией?

Рука кое-как успела вылезти из кармана, чуть не испортив весь момент. Куроо поднял голову и неверяще уставился перед собой. Это взгляд скакал от лица Кея к его рукам так и спрашивая: “Это правда? Да? Да? Да?”

Цукишима, поднял зажатое между пальцами кольцо выше и взял руку своего возлюбленного:

\- Итак, Куроо Тецуро… - насмешливо начал Цукки, чувствуя, как все-таки теряет равновесие и заваливается назад.

Это было не самое худшее приземление на задницу, но, учитывая обстоятельства, более чем неприятное. Куроо тут же потянулся за Кеем, но замер, провожая взглядом звякнувшее колечко, что, также, как и предшественники, скрылось во тьме.

\- Нет… - ошарашено выдохнул Кей. Нет. Он не мог вот так вот испортить момент. Нет. Не сейчас!

Оба мужчины подползли к прутьям и посмотрели сквозь них на едва виднеющиеся кусты.

Первым рассмеялся Куроо. Даже не так - заржал. В той самой, лишь ему одному присущей манере. Самой ужасной и заразительной из всех, что когда либо слышал Кей, следом за Тецуро залившийся смехом. Они и правда не меняются со временем.

\- Фух! - выдохнул Куроо, когда живот уже откровенно болел, а горло напрочь пересохло. Хотя то самое ощущение, когда готов продолжить угорать от малейшей ерунды, еще сохранялось.

\- Мы такие придурки, - Цукишима, не менее уставший, просто распластался по полу, разглядывая балкончик соседей сверху невидящим взором.

\- Спустимся за ними? Или до утра? - облокотившийся о балконную дверь Куроо, указал пальцем вниз. Его грудь продолжала тяжело подниматься и опускаться и Цукишима даже не хотел отрывать себя от такого зрелища. Как будто сразу после секса. Если бы не одно “но”.

\- Уровень преступности во Франции гораздо выше, чем в Японии.

Мужчины переглянулись, вспоминая, как буквально оставили на минуточку на столе сэндвич и очки в уличной кафешке и больше никогда их не увидели.

Остатки улыбок испарились мгновенно. Несмотря на боль и усталость, оба подорвались как в лучшие школьные годы, буквально вырываясь из номера и чуть не забывая запереть за собой дверь.

Бокуто еще долго будет с этого угорать.

Все-таки, какое признание, такое и предложение.


End file.
